Ōka
Ōka (桜花, Ouka) is one of the main characters and one of the mascot characters. She can fight beside the protagonist during hunts in the single player main story. Players who participated in [http://www.famitsu.com/news/201308/02037787.html Famitsu's Toukiden questionnaire] ranked her as their second favorite character. Role in Games Ōka is Kikka's older sister who was born in Unzen, the center of humanity's government in Nakatsu Kuni. Ever since her childhood, Ōka has admired Slayers and the legendary "Annointed Innovator" (ムスヒの君, musuhi no kimi). Desiring to protect her sister and the innocent from danger, Ōka was inspired by the legends to become a Slayer. She cannot hear spirits as well as Kikka, so Ōka sought to perfect her sword skills to counteract her flaw. In due time, her swordsmanship became second to none and she achieved her dream. She left her home when she was assigned to Utakata Village and became one of the village's central guardians. As one of its veteran Slayers, she oversees and assists the protagonist's starting missions. Throughout the main story, she is entrusted by Yamato to lead divisions of recruits or act as the lone diversion to support whatever mission he has set aside for the protagonist. Ōka is the most vocal character when Kikka's health or Shūsui's plans is in the focus, protesting anything which she believes may bring harm to her sibling. Near the end of the main story, the threat of another "Awakening" portal is imminent. The Slayers hunt for souls with the hopes to gain enough power stop its emergence, yet their progress is obstructed by a giant demon emitting a powerful wave of miasma near the portal's entrance. After one of their expeditions, Ōka visits the protagonist's home for a private chat, expressing her concern for Kikka's withdrawn composure and failing health to them. Her apprehensions are cut short by the protagonist's Tenko offering them seeds from a divine tree for a snack. She eats it and cheers up, though she is taken off guard by its bitterness. On the same night, the protagonist sees Kikka outside headquarters and bears the priestess's tears of anxiety. Ōka sees them and overhears her sister's genuine fears for the first time. The next morning she decides that she cannot bear the thought of sacrificing Kikka for her own survival. Protected from the miasma by the seed she consumed earlier, the swordswoman decides to slay the giant demon herself. Since she feels she is doomed regardless of whether she succeeds or fails, Ōka bids the protagonist to care for Kikka in her stead. Despite the protagonist's pleas to abandon her suicidal charge, she stays true to her convictions and leaves the village. The protagonist intends to follow her alone, but the other Slayers are aware of his/her plans and offer their support. They band together to save Ōka even if it may mean that it is their final time leaving the village. She is dumbstruck when they arrive yet moved by their concern for her. Convinced by their chivalry and her sister's assurance, Ōka decides she has more to gain by living. With the giant demon vanquished during their exchange, the miasma is lifted and the Slayers finally gain passage to the dimensional portal. After they safely return to the village, Ōka thanks the protagonist for caring and shares her soul with him/her. During Kiwami's action trial, Ōka is named representative commander in Yamato's absence. She trusts Hatsuho's enthusiasm to provide information to the new recruit and soon regrets her decision. Kikka largely plays second fiddle to the main plot, volunteering for the death charge to protect Utakata against the "Eclipse Demon" portal. When her soul is being consumed by Izuchikanata, she hallucinates that she is living at Sacred Mountain with her sister, seeking to save Kikka from the ministers mistreating her. Her soul returns to the living and she fight in the final battle. After Izuchikanata's death, Mio and Miyu interview her regarding her fear of spiders. Ōka denies the rumor, trying to keep her skittish reactions to herself. Personality Rigidly standing by her desires to protect the innocent, Ōka is a fierce and righteous warrior. She is an obedient soldier who courageously faces any danger head-on. While she upholds her dedication to duty with old fashioned traditionalism, she is amicable enough to share a laugh with her comrades when there is no danger. To fit the warrior image, Ōka speaks in a masculine tone and rarely uses feminine phrases in the Japanese script. She stubbornly refuses to admit that she has any fears or weaknesses to normal spiders. Ōka dotes on her sister and treasures any time she can spend with her. She feels conflicted with relying on Kikka's self-sacrificing powers, even if it does give her sister a sense of pride and save others from demons. She tries to teach or introduce Kikka to topics from the outside world, but Ōka can be as scatterbrained as her sister when it comes to anything beyond the scope of her profession. As a protective older sister, she intimidates the men in the village to keep their distance from Kikka. Her Kiwami requests illustrates both sisters to be horrible cooks, although Ōka can eventually make good and edible food if the protagonist helps them. Requests The protagonist can complete her chain of personal requests to greatly boost their affinity ratings with her. Her requests are clearly labeled with her name in each posting. They must be completed in consecutive order. Once her affinity is at maximum level with the protagonist, she will give him/her the recipe to create a replica of her weapon. Her long sword is the only one in the game with 106 critical. Higher affinity additionally increases the chances of her appearing within the village's bathing area. Gallery Oka-tkdkartwork.jpg|Toukiden Kiwami Treasure Box artwork Ouka-toukiden.jpg|Toukiden render Oka (TKDK).jpg|Toukiden Kiwami render Category: Toukiden Characters